characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Teletoon (UK
Teletoon (stylized as TELETOON) is a Canadian English-language Category A specialty channel owned by Corus Entertainment that broadcasts animated programming. Its name is a portmanteau of "television" and "cartoon". The channel primarily airs various animated series, including both original and imported content. Its daytime programming is aimed at children and younger teenagers, while nighttime shows are targeted at older teenagers and adults. Teletoon operates two timeshift feeds running on Eastern and Pacific schedules. Along with its French-language counterpart, it is available in over 7.3 million Canadian households as of 2013. History Licensed in 1996 by the Canadian Radio-television and Telecommunications Commission (CRTC) after a related application for a channel to be called "Fun TV" had been denied, the channel was launched on October 17, 1997 with the first episode of Caillou and the slogan The Animation Station, later adding and then switching to It's Unreal! It was owned by a consortium made up of various other Canadian specialty services and producers; Family Channel acting as managing partner at 53.3% (Western International Communications and First Choice Canadian Communications Corporation (by then a division of Astral Communications), YTV at 26.7% (Shaw Communications), and Cinar and Nelvana with 10% each. When Teletoon was launched in 1997, it showed more mature fare as the day progressed, with a strong commitment to air diverse and international programming, and the ability to air a great majority of material uncut. A typical broadcast day started with preschool content at 7:00 a.m. EST and ended with adult content after midnight, airing more adult cartoons such as Duckman and various anime programs. Production of original programming for the channel began in its first year. In 1998, however, Teletoon management decided to focus on renewals instead of new shows, thus adopting a more cautious strategy than the aggressive one of launching a significant number of new series that had been used in the prior year. In its second year, Teletoon was supposed to air the cult favourite series, Space Ghost: Coast to Coast, and had the show referenced in many promotional materials. However, despite being printed in television listings for weeks, the show was never aired on the channel. In 2004, the channel began airing that show's spin-off, The Brak Show. Space Ghost began airing in the fall of 2006. In 1999, Teletoon started airing bumpers with its first mascot, Teletina. These bumpers were made by Spin Productions in Toronto. Several more bumpers using CGI animation with some made by Guru Studio premiered on the channel in 2000. The bumpers were removed in 2007 as part of an on-air rebranding. On February 5, 2007, Teletoon's on-air appearance and its website were dramatically changed, the website for The Detour block was moved to teletoon.com, and the aesthetic appearance of both the normal block and The Detour changed. On September 6, 2011, Teletoon's on-air branding changed to reflect the 50th anniversary of one of its owners, Astral Media, and to reflect the transition of the digital television. The Teletoon at Night block had its on-air appearance unchanged. Changes in ownership Corus Entertainment was spun-off from Shaw Communications (who originally owned a stake in Teletoon through YTV) in 1999. In 2000, Corus began to slowly buy out its partners in the service. Western International Communications sold its stake in the service, along with Family, to Corus in 2000, but it had to sell WIC's stakes in Teletoon and Family to Astral Media the next year. Corus bought out Nelvana in 2000 and inherited its stake. Cinar was sold to an investment consortium composed of Michael Hirsh, Toper Taylor, and Birch Hill Capital Partners in 2004, who renamed the company Cookie Jar; Cookie Jar sold its 20% stake in the service to Corus and Astral in 2006, making it a 50-50 joint venture between the two companies. On March 4, 2013, Corus Entertainment announced that they would buy Astral's stake in Teletoon and take full ownership of the channel. The purchase was in relation to Bell Media's takeover of Astral (which had earlier been rejected by the CRTC in October 2012, but was restructured to allow the sale of certain Astral Media properties in order to allow the purchase to clear regulatory hurdles). Corus's purchase was cleared by the Competition Bureau two weeks later on March 18; on December 20, 2013, the CRTC approved Corus's full ownership of Teletoon and ownership was transferred on January 1, 2014. The channel continues to be owned by Teletoon Canada, now wholly owned by Corus Entertainment under its Corus Kids division. Programming Teletoon predominantly airs animated television series with occasional films under the Big Ticket Movie branding. The channel is known to air shows from the U.S-based Cartoon Network, which itself carries several Canadian animated series such as the Total Drama series. Teletoon's license requires that 90% of all programs on the channel be animated (151 hours and twelve minutes per week), which leaves 16 hours and 48 minutes in a week, or 2 hours and 24 minutes per day for non-animated 'stunt' programming, or live-action films. Current Programming Acquired Series Sprout lon Teletoon UK Series Teletoon UK On Nicktoons UK Series Former programming Original Series CBBC On Teletoon UK Tiny TV Teletoon Retro Acquired Series Programming blocks Current *Big Ticket Movies - This block airs one movie (2011) *5.00 p.m. Bratz: Super Babyz *Long Live Saturdays – This block airs on Saturday mornings, and includes shows such as Jimmy Two-Shoes, The Amazing World of Gumball and Johnny Test. (2012) *9.00 a.m. Jimmy Two-Shoes *9.30 a.m. Jimmy Two-Shoes *10.00 a.m. Johnny Test *10.30 a.m. New Show - The Amazing World of Gumball *Can't Miss Thursdays – This block is hosted by Andrea Jenna and airs on Thursday from 6:00 to 9:00 p.m. ET. Notable series that air on this block include Adventure Time, Packages From Planet X, The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange, Grojband and Total Drama. (2014) *PM *6:00 Adventure Time *6:30 NEW - Packages From Planet X *7:00 NEW - The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange *7:30 Grojband *8:00 Total Drama Action *8:30 Adventure Time *Superfan Friday – Superfan Friday is a two-hour block that runs on Friday evenings from 6:00 to 9:00 p.m. ET/PT. It consists of animated series featuring superheroes from DC Comics and Marvel Comics. Shows such as Legends of Chima are also featured. Some of the block's content overlapped with the Sunday Action Force lineup. (2013) *PM *6:00 The Batman *6:30 Justice League Unlimited *7:00 NEW SHOW - Legends of Chima *7:30 Young Justice *8:00 Young Justice *8:30 Ultimate Spider-Man *Teletoon At Night – Teletoon at Night is an animated programming block targeted towards teen and adult audiences which airs nightly from 9:00 p.m. to 4:00 a.m. ET/PT. It was launched in September 2002 as "The Detour on Teletoon". Its French counterpart, Télétoon la nuit, airs on the Francophone Télétoon channel. Programs that air during this block include Futurama, Family Guy, American Dad, Robot Chicken, Archer and Fugget About It. Yearly *Camp Teletoon – The Camp Teletoon block replaces morning programming during the summer vacation period from July to August, containing some of the channel's popular programs, and daily movies. However, in the summer of 2009, Camp Teletoon was placed on hiatus, with Laugh Riot taking its place. The block returned in the summer of 2012, now airing weeknights from 9:00 to 12:00 a.m. ET. *Cartoon Network on Teletoon – This block features series from the Canadian Cartoon Network channel. It first ran from May to June 2012 as the Saturday morning block "Cartoon Network Sneak Peak" before the channel's launch, and returned in April 2013 as the Wednesday night block "Cartoon Network Takeover". The block returned in February 2014, Cartoon Network was available for free preview around this time. *MOREvember - This block features series marathon and sneak peek of series during the month of November, some of these series come from the Canadian Cartoon Network. *Snowed In - This block features holiday specials Former *Original blocks – In 1997, Teletoon chose a different style of animation for each block. Each blocks were represented as planets:[20] Morning Planet for Preschoolers (Claymation Animation) (7 a.m. to 12 p.m.), Afternoon Planet for Kids (2D Cel Animation) (1 p.m. to 6 p.m.), Evening Planet for Family (Collage Animation) (7 p.m. to 10 p.m.) and Night Planet for Adult (Papier Maché animation.) (11 p.m. to 6 a.m.). Each block's bumpers were made by Cuppa Coffee Studio.[21] *Teletoon Unleashed - Launched in 2000, Teletoon Unleashed is a teen and adult-oriented block of the channel; it co-existed with The Detour until the block merged with it in 2004. *Teletoon Kapow! – Launched in September 2003, Kapow! was an action block, which featured the shows Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Spider Riders, MegaMan NT Warrior and The Batman. Kapow! was usually shown on weekend mornings in large blocks, although it did air in smaller blocks during the weekdays. The block was removed and replaced by Spin Cycle in September 2006. Sunday morning programming is still devoted to action-oriented series. Teletoon Kapow! was used as the Canadian Cartoon Network channel license. *Tiny TV - Tiny TV was Teletoon's Pre-School blocks replaced the broadcasting of cartoon series that were targeted at very young children, such as The Flintstone Kids,'' 'Little Audrey and Friends, 'Baby Looney Tunes, ''Krypto the Superdog, Tom & Jerry Kids and A Pup Named Scooby Doo. *Spin Cycle – Spin Cycle was created in September 2006 to replace the Kapow! block, airing weeknights from 7:00 to 8:00 p.m. ET. After a short absence in January 2007, it returned after the channel's February 5 rebrand; Spin Cycle became a 4:00 to 6:00 p.m. block on Fridays only. This time, the block featured different programming every week, such as episodes of specific programming and re-airings of the premiere specials of some shows. On September 3, 2007, Spin Cycle began airing every weekday from 4:00 to 6:00 p.m. with different shows everyday. Throughout the week, viewers could vote online on the Teletoon website to pick one show that would air during the Spin Cycle block. Once a month, five viewers each got to choose the shows for an entire weekday afternoon. *CBBC on Teletoon - CBBC on Teletoon was a school hours on Teletoon which showed CBBC pre-school programming, it was broadcast from 9am – 10am and 2.30pm – 3.30pm. programmes are Fireman Sam, ''Noddy, 'Postman Pat, 'Pingu'' and much more.' *Laugh Riot – The Laugh Riot block aired weekday mornings from 7:00 to 9:00 a.m. ET and on Saturday mornings. It aired shows such as ''Out of Jimmy's Head, Chowder, and Jimmy Two Shoes. (2009) *AM *7:00 Out of Jimmy's Head *7:30 Chowder *8:00 NEW SERIES - Jimmy Two Shoes *8:30 Chowder *3 Hours of Awesome – The 3 Hours of Awesome block aired on Monday through Thursdays and Sunday from 6:00 to 9:00 p.m. ET. On Thursdays, it was called "3 Hours of Really Really Really Awesome" and later "Extra Awesome Thursdays". It aired new episodes of Johnny Test, Jimmy Two-Shoes, Stoked, Total Drama, Majority Rules! and 6teen. in March 2010, the block fully moved to Sunday. *Teletoon Retro – Teletoon Retro was the brand for Teletoon's blocks of classic animated programming. In Fall 2007, a digital channel under the same name was launched, featuring classic animated programs. *Action Force – The Action Force block aired on weekdays starting at 4:00 p.m. ET, and on Sunday mornings/afternoons. It featured action series such as The Secret Saturdays, Bakugan, Chop Socky Chooks, Batman: The Brave and The Bold, Loonatics Unleashed, Wolverine and The X-Men, Johnny Test, Iron Man: Armored Adventures, Chaotic, The Super Hero Squad Show and The Spectacular Spider-Man. New additions included Generator Rex, The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Transformers: Prime, G.I. Joe: Renegades, Hot Wheels Battle Force 5, Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. The block fully moved to Sunday. Some of the block's content overlapped with the Superfan Friday lineup. Category:TV Networks